Ed Edd N' Eddy Go To The Movies
by Shaman94
Summary: Eds & Friends reenact movies,films & anime's that you, the reader, suggest. As long it's not X rating and catches my interest we'll do it. And at the end of every chapter we rate the movie. Enjoy.
1. Wreck-It Ed

Cast: Ed as Ralph. Stocking as Vanellope. Edd as Felix. Panty as Calhoun. Eddy as Turbo.

For movie parodies we will only be able to do certain scenes and probably eventually become a new plot all it's own so don't expect to see the reenactment of a whole movie.

* * *

Ed: Do I have to this.

The fans demand it!

Ed: Fine. I'm going to f*** s*** up!

Everyone: He's improving.

Edd: I can fix it!

Taps the hammer against a broken window and magically fixes it.

Edd: Wow! Did you see that?

Ed: Yeah.

Edd: I just tapped it once and thing fixed itself. Am I a demigod?

Ed: Digimon?

Edd: Demigod.

Ed: Oh. Because Digimon lived in cyberspace too ya know?

Edd: I watched the show when I was a kid too.

* * *

Ed goes to the bar game and talks to the server.

Ed: Hey buddy. Anyone ever tell you that you look like Mario? You know? Just old, dated and forgotten by the public.

The server looks at him with a straight face.

Tapper: Don't you have another scene to go to?

Ed: Thats right. I have fans that still remember my show.

Tapper: Oh, I'm sorry. How many movies have you been in that were nominated for golden globes? More then zero? I thought not.

Ed: Right because everyone pays attention to those award shows. Tell me who won the oscars last yer? Do you remember at least one nominee? That's right.

Tapper: I think it was We won an award and you didn't directed by your mom.

Ed: Im going do what all of your fans did to you years ago and walk away and forget about you. Walking away.

Tapper: See you in the runner up section.

* * *

Ed is now at heroes duty. Ha. Duty.

Panty: Troopers beware. For tonight... We dine... In hell!

Everyone: Yeah!... Wait what?

Blossom: Um... Wrong movie Panty.

Panty: D*** it Shaman!

* * *

Ed now has the medal but the little alien monster thing is in the cockpit with him. Ha. C***.

Ed: Oh yeah. I'm a hero. Everyone can suck it. And suck it they shall. Am I right buddy?

Highfives the monster. Takes him awhile but relizes that the monster is there with him.

Ed: Ek!

Meanwhile the newly born monster has his first thoughts.

Monster: (What is this new creature speaking this strange and loud new language before me? Where am I? What is this strange sensation I feel with the air blowing between my thighs? I have emotions. I wanna kill something.)

Meanwhile Ed thought the same things he always does when he has his own adventures.

Ed: (Oh no, not again.)

Then they crash. The bug drowns in the chocolate river, the good kind, and Ed lands in candy cane tree that turned him into a puppet if you get the drift. He works his way off and goes after the medal at the top of the tree only to meet Stocking.

Stocking: Mmmmm... It's like I'm living in the music video for California Gurls but without any attractive women.

Ed: The film was only rated G.

Stocking: And now we've improved the only flaw the movie had. We got rid of Shara Silverman.

Ed: Anyone named Shara is just annoying. Come on, admit it. We all at least know one Shara that we can do without.

* * *

Now training for the race. Ed leans back on a fold out chair with a tanning mirror while he makes Stocking build the car.

Ed: Hey! Hey! Hey! We said no eating the wheels.

Stocking: But how can I resist not having the chocolate goop melting inside my mouth and sliding down the back of my throat.

Ed: ... You really don't listen to the stuff you say when you're saying it. Do you?

Stocking: I drift in and out.

Edd: Someone said its unfixable? Because I can fix it!

Ed: No one said anything. You're skipping lines.

Edd panics and improvises. He holds the hammer up into the sky and yells.

Edd: I HAVE THE POWER!

Ed & Stocking: That wasn't even in the movie!

Edd: Suck it script.

Exactly what kind of story am I writing here?

* * *

Finally the race begins and Stocking races Eddy.

Eddy: About f***ing time I appeared. The chapter is almost over.

Hey I'm doing the best with what I got.

Eddy: Then you got nothing.

Oh wow. Lets see you win this race now.

Eddy: Oh now you're super butt hurt like a dumb little baby.

Stocking: Im winning.

Eddy: Not if I have anything to-

Eddy's tires a shot out by Panty who Highfives Stocking on the other side of the finish line.

Ed: Yay! We won and the bad guy died, but not on screen so credits can't say this film is too intense for the younglings.

Edd: And most importantly we all learned something about ourselves. But since we all know what that is so no need to say it out loud.

And they all sort of lived a little happier then when they began this adventure. I guess.

* * *

Movie Rating: On a scale of "Oh!" To "Ohhhhh." I give the film Ohhhh. I took an H away because of the Silverman flaw in the film. You know you agree with me.

* * *

If you liked this and wanna see more movie parodies then suggest a movie, anime, or straight to DVD film that you wanna see the Eds and friends do. Comment and review if nothing else.


	2. Gurren Lagann Episodes 1 & 2

Eddy as Kamina. Edd as Simon. Panty as Yoko. Ed as The fat guy that argues with Kamina in the first episode about trying to dig to the surface. Powerpuffs as those three skanks who bad mouth poor little Simon the second he appears in the first episode. Dexter as that blue haired technichan guy who's name I'm too lazy to look up right now. Slender Man and Jeff the Killer as the beast men. And for the role of Gurren Lagann, well... You'll see.

* * *

Edd is busy drilling right now.

Edd: Oh yeah. You take the drill all the way baby.

Not that way. He then gets jammed on the key.

Edd: Hey. Something shiny.

He then returns the village and walks back to the center while inspecting the key. He over hears the girls gossiping.

Bosslom: Ew look its that one miner kid.

Buttercup: Try getting any when you are that size and covered in dirt all the time.

Bubbles: Hehe... He's still a virgin.

Edd: Haha and you're all still b****es.

Edd then leaves them because no one cares about them skanks. He then runs into his "bro" Eddy.

Eddy: Id bang them chicks. Oh wait am I on? D***.

Edd: Um... Hey Eddy. Did you have a PLAN for today?

Eddy: Back to scamming eh? Everytime I try to pull out...

Edd: You mean get out, right?

Eddy then looks around for a second.

Eddy: Um... Yeah. Lets go.

* * *

Edd & Eddy are being lectured by Ed while their previous attempt to go to the surface left most of the village in crumbles and the parts they didn't destroy on fire.

Eddy: Okay. In retrospect, it may have not been the best plan I had. But it's not like anyone got hurt.

Ed: Fifty people died because of the first phase of your plan, We still haven't found a third of the village and the only nurse we had lost both of her arms and legs because of you.

Edd: But I'm not on your s*** list, am I bro?

Ed: Well normally I'd throw all of those involved in the mass destruction of our beloved and only home in confinement but the script says otherwise for you Double D.

Edd: Yes. See ya later bro.

Eddy: So when you say confinement, what do you mean exactly?

* * *

Eddy is tied to restrains in a cell.

Eddy: Not even the kinky kind.

Meanwhile, Edd works overtime.

Edd: Oh I'm just a drilling fool, with a drilling tool. Dododododododo!

He hits something.

Edd: No way.

Back to Eddy who is sleeping.

Eddy: Oh yeah, make it tighter.

I think. Just then Edd drills up under Eddy.

Eddy: Ah!

Edd: What?

Eddy: Ya drilled into the twins cradle.

Edd: Huh? Oh. Oh! Sorry chief thats my bad. Um... Do I pull it out or leave it in?

Eddy: Hmm... That's a good question.

Hours later.

Eddy: Ah!

Edd: Okay. So I was supposed to leave it in.

Eddy: Kill me.

Edd: But don't worry. I'll just stick it back in.

Eddy: No!

More hours later.

Eddy: So what did you wanna show me so bad that it nearly cost me my future child's life?

Edd: Ha! Like you would want children. But any ways, check out this face I found.

The duo is cut off by Ed.

Ed: You broke my heart Double D. Not in the romantic kind of way but in the I trusted you and you double crossed me kind of way.

Edd: It is kinda half my name ya know.

Eddy: Yeah Ed, at the end of the day you have no else to blame but yourself.

Ed: I will turn you into Jamie Lannister and cut your right hand off for no reason.

Eddy: What ever. Lannister's, we ride together we die together. I got your back Lannister's.

Ed: You would die together.

Edd: Thats not all they do together.

Right as the three started going at each other the Earth begins to shake.

Eddy: Oh, right on time.

Just then the giant robot monster thingy fell through the ceiling. He looked kinda like the Stay Puft monster.

Edd: Yeah.

Panty jumps down shooting at the monster causing it to fall onto it back.

Panty: S'up dorks.

Eddy: Apperantly you?

Edd: Face time.

Panty: Skyping won't help you now.

Edd:... Just follow me.

* * *

The trio crawls through the tunnel to the head. They finally reach the head.

Edd: Check it.

Eddy: Lets do what every guy that met Panty did and go in.

Edd: Yay for inneduos!

Panty: Every guy, except for you two.

They cram into the head which looked like Dynamo's head from Powerpuffs.

Panty: Who's in me?

Eddy: Sorry. Saw a pic of your sis.

Panty: What? My sister gives you a hard on but having these sweet gams shoved into your face does nothing!?

Eddy: Silence yourself which and help me get out of you! Ahahahaha! How can you flex those muscles!

Edd: I don't even want to know.

Edd starts the head and drives it out of the tunnel.

* * *

Ed and the Stay Puft monster are playing patty cake until The trio emerge from underneath the monster and ram it skywards.

Edd: You know what times like this make me think of?

Eddy: What?

Edd: Living here in Jersey fighting bad guys from afar.

Eddy: You gotta find first gear in your giant robot car.

Edd and Eddy point to each other.

Edd & Eddy: Because YOU! Dig! Giant robots!

Edd and Eddy point to themselves.

Edd & Eddy: I! Dig! Giant robots!

Edd and Eddy highfive each other.

Edd & Eddy: WE! Dig! Giant robots!

Edd and Eddy point at Panty.

Edd & Eddy:Chicks! Dig! Giant Robots!

They arrive to the surface and throw the Stay Puft man into the sky so high he's out of sight.

Edd & Eddy: Nice.

They land and look at the surface.

Eddy: That was awesome.

Edd: It sure was. Hey, how many of those monster guys were there?

Panty: Just the one.

Edd: You sure it wasn't like three?

Eddy & Panty turn to see two more monsters standing there infront of them.

Monster 1: Hey check it out. Tiny humans. Hehe.

Monster 2:They're so small. Ha!

Eddy: Who ya calling small!?

Monster 2: You tiny man.

Eddy: Oh, okay. Wipe it out then buddy.

Monster 2: Huh?

Eddy: Yeah, show us what you're packing if you're so big.

Monster 2: Thats it you're going down.

The monster prepares to step on them.

Edd & Panty: Way to go Eddy.

Eddy: Shut up.

Everyone waits for the monster to stomp on them only to here something else get smashed. They open their eyes and look up at the monster that was going to step on them and see the rest of the Stay Puft Man fell on him.

The Trio: Cool.

The monster falls over and it's pilot, Jeff, runs out to the other monster.

Monster 2: Come on. Lets get out of here.

Jeff: Kill them first!

Monster: How am I supposed to do that when they have all of those human friends of theirs over there?

Everyone looks over to a ridge and see other humans on it doing nothing.

Jeff: What are you serious? You have a giant robot!

Monster 2: Im still not getting...

Jeff: ...

Monster 2: Oh. Now I get ya!

The other monster gets back up.

Jeff: I thought it was out of commission.

Eddy: Guys check it out! I've got a robot monster too.

Edd: Copycat.

Eddy: Shut it! Like us my robot is bigger in comparison.

Jeff: Quick! Kill them while they're distracted!

Monster 2: Jeff, I have a giant Gundam robot and there's two guys with an Optimus Prime knockoff yelling the s*** out of each other. S*** is about to go down.

The second monster is ready to step on Edd and Panty.

Panty: Do something you idiot!

Edd looks at his eye phone and watches a video of the shocked chipmunk video.

Panty: We're about to die!

Edd: Oh no. We're about to die.

Eddy uses his robot and blocks the other one.

Eddy: I don't think so! Suck a fat d*** Kick!

Eddys robot tornado kicks the other monster into a mountain. He then leaps at the monster again.

Eddy: I don't usally hit girls but I'll make a special exception for you punch!

Eddys robot then smashes the Monsters robot beyond its ability to fight.

Jeff: We can leave now if you want.

Monster 2: Wait for the boss to here about this.

The monsters retreat.

Eddy: Yeah go cry to your boss! Tell him to bring the whole spaghetti army of monsters next time! Maybe we'll switch things up and give them all a good smacking!

Edd: Never test the Pimp hand buddy.

* * *

The Eds and Panty regroup with the other humans.

Dexter: Why did I have to get this role?

Eddy: Be happy we included you in something that didn't involve dating your cousin.

Dexter: Well, I guess you're right.

Edd: We'd do more but we can't find more episodes on YouTube. Anyone know where we can go for an English dub version?... Anyone?

* * *

Review: On a scale of one to five Autobots symbols we give these two episodes all five.

Next time the Eds do their most requested story yet.


	3. Pokemon The Movie

Eddy as Brock. Edd as Ash. Panty as Misty. Blossom as the hypnotized nurse Joy. Mewtwo as himself. Pikachu as himself. Pokemon as Themselvs. Mew as herself, it is a girl right?

* * *

Everyone is in line to go to New Island.

Eddy: And here we go again.

Edd: Top title this chapter b****es!

Panty: How do I get roped into these things with you people?

Eddy: Roped in? Panty you tossed yourself in as soon as you heard the role was open. None of us even wanted you here. You just forced yourself in like you always do. Like we all do to each other. Everyone has their foot on the gas, no one puts it on the breaks and it just ends horrible for all involved.

Edd: Mainly the ones that didn't wanna be involved in the first place get the shortest end of the stick.

Panty: AKA your girlfriends.

Edd: Blossom is such a teas.

Eddy: Buttercup scares me.

Panty just looks at a depressed Edd and cowering Eddy.

* * *

They finally reach the front of the line only to be stopped by the ship captian.

Captian: Sorry guys. Ships reached its maximum capacity and we can't take anyone else for the rest of the day.

Edd: Very well then space man.

Captain: Huh?

Panty: Both of them think Ship Captians are from space.

Edd & Eddy: Ship Captains are from space.

Captian: (Oh no they know).

Edd & Eddy: Oh no we know!

Captian: (I better set sail and get out of here)

The ship leaves as quickly as the Captian finished his thoughts as the trio watched.

Eddy: My God I felt my self die a little inside.

Edd: Well guys I guess we better go home and give up or not! My Brain is thinking!

Edd summons his Water Pokemon and ride them to New Island.

Edd: In a world where we can instantly control animals with god-like abilities it's a wonder why none of us try to take over the world. Well aside from those Team organizations.

* * *

The trio sail to New Island.

Eddy: Eeyup guys. smoothing sailing for us from here on out.

They see the storm coming.

Panty: I hate you Eddy.

The trio gets caught in the storm and tossed around like rag dolls in a baby's bath tub.

Edd: Ah! I don't wanna die this way!

Eddy: It's alright all we need to do is stick together and we'll be just fine.

A wave smacks Edd across the top of the Pokemon they were riding and right pass Eddy who makes every effort to avoid him. Edd manages to grab the edge of the Pokemon.

Edd: I thought you said we had to stick together?

Eddy steps over to the edge.

Eddy: Then why'd ya come at me!

Eddy goes on to brutally punch Edd in the face four times.

Eddy: I! Had! No! Choice!

Eddy then kicks Edd into the water.

Eddy: God speed you magnificent SOB!

* * *

Panty and Eddy make it to New Island. Eddy finds a half drowned Edd on the beach.

Eddy: You still alive?

Edd: I saw my entire life flash before my eyes.

Panty: How was it?

Edd: ... Fabulous.

* * *

Our young trio then enter into the castle and join the others in the tournement. MewTwo and his brainwashed puppet master greet the crowd.

Blossom: So why do you guys get me to help you out in these movie reviews but not with the video games?

Edd & Eddy: Um... We don't know.

Blossom: What ever. Hey while I have all of your guys' attention, I'd like to point out this room.

Blossom points to a door with glowing green lights coming from it and a keep out sign hanging on it completely unguarded.

Blossom: Dont go into that room okay?

Everyone: Huh? Oh yeah, sure what ever.

Blossom: Im serious. I'm the only set of eyes and ears on this island so if anyone wanted to find out what's in that room while I'm busy there's no way for me to stop you.

Everyone: Okay.

Blossom: So we're all cool then?

Everyone: Sure.

Blossom: Okay then. Any questions?

Edd raises his hand.

Blossom: Yes, boy that I'll never sleep with. What's your question?

Edd: Um... Yeah. Whoevers Pokemon this is, he's kinda creeping me out if ya can call him back?

Edd points to Ghost.

Blossom: I don't know who's Pokemon that is.

* * *

Now the trio is in the forbidden room.

Edd: Gasp! They're cloning My Little Ponies!

Edd & Eddy look at a clone of Spyro and Crash Bandicoot.

Eddy: Sweet, nineties heroes are the best childhood heroes. Ain't that right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pika. Pikachu.

Pikachu then unleashes a zap that activates all the clones of the Pokemon.

Eddy: Stupid rat!

Edd: Ha! Courage reference.

* * *

The clones and OG's all meet. Unlike in the movie Mewtwo actually tries to calm everyone down.

Mewtwo: Now now everybody calm down.

Eddy walks up next to Mewtwo.

Eddy: I believe I have a solution to all of our problems. SOMEBODY HIT SOMEONE!

Eddy then socks Mewtwo as everyone erupts into a brawl.

Edd: Yay! Lets start a riot!

Spyro then tackles Edd leaving Panty to faceoff with Crash.

Panty: What the hell are you supposed to be anyways? A dog or a dingo or something?

Crash: (Unintelligible rambling that leaves more questions then answers)

Panty: Um... Sure what ever.

Blossom punches out, in order, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Dragonite with one hit each.

Blossom: Yeah! Dropping motherf***ers up in here!

Ed is face to face with a Charizard and then turns to the others.

Ed: Um... Do I have to fight Charizard because just a guy in a green trench coat here.

Chairzard then goes on to incinerate Ed.

Eddy pins Mewtwo.

Eddy: And now to end th-

Mewtwo shoots some yellow liquid into Eddy's mouth.

Eddy: Was that p***? Did you just shoot p*** into my mouth man? That's it! You and I are done as a pair.

Blossom: It wasn't his p*** Eddy McGee.

Eddy: That only... makes it slightly better.

Ghost just floats around poking others and instantly killing them.

Ghost: Poke. Finger bang. Bad touch.

Panty: Repent motherf***er!

Panty kills Ghost. (Proceed with the hate mail) Edd & Eddy just watched.

Edd: Hey! Fighting evil by moonlight.

Eddy: Thats the way I'd wanna go.

Edd: Yeah.

Mew then bursts in.

Edd: Mew? Mew Mew Power!

Eddy: Stop talking about magic girl animes!

Edd: NO!

MewTwo: You can't stop me! I'm better then the OG!

Eddy: Not so fast! princess Celestia! I choose you!

The MLP then appears.

Edd: Go get him Luna!

The sister then shows up.

Mewtwo: You know what. If you guys aren't going do the actual movie then I'm just going to go.

Mewtwo then flys off.

Eddy: Fine. Get out of here ya dumb buttlord. We'll just give the movie a score now.

* * *

Movie Rating: Final result, F***ing Togepi! There's no one else! Watch the movie.


	4. Ghost Busters

Eddy as Peter. Edd as Egon. Ed as Winston. Brief as Ray.

* * *

Eddy: Are you ready guys? Because everything you've done up till now was absolute c***! I don't say that as a way to describe our current situation I actually mean you guys have been giving me nothing to work with.

Edd: Eddy! Stop giving the speech Buttercup told you last night and just tell us what we're supposed to do.

Eddy: I was getting there! Now this is going to be an interesting chapter because we have only a scene request.

Ed: What's the scene?

Eddy: The first call. Hotel showdown for those who don't keep track of the sequences in the movie. Any questions? Except for that one.

Brief raises his hand.

Eddy: Soulless ginger, what's your question?

Brief: Why do I have to do this with you guys?

Eddy: Because there was four people on the team and they were all boys and since you're the only other boy we know it just seemed logical.

Brief: But there were only three members in the movie for that scene.

Eddy: Look buddy, we needed the backvacs and you really fit the profile for this film so it only made sense to include you.

Edd: It would've been just a tragedy not to include you for this chapter. Plus you're an upgrade from those Anarchy skanks.

Eddy: As a millionaire playboy I've been with countless women in my lifetime and fear catching every time we're in the same room as them.

Ed: Lets go already!

* * *

The team make their plan in the lobby.

Eddy: Now guys lets follow in the foot steps of all great horror films and split up to find the monster.

Edd: Where's our walky talkies?

Eddy: We kinda ran the budget with the backvacs. Now break.

Everyone runs into an elevator alone and picks a floor. Brief is left to take the stairs.

* * *

Edds floor. Edd walks with the concentration of an old Kung Fu teacher and the alertness of a Navy Seal. Surely nothing would catch this lone wolf off guard.

Ed: ROAR!

Edd: Ah!

Ed leaps out from a potted plant yelling like a monster causing Edd to fall backwards and crush the backvac he was wearing.

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was so awesome! You're so stupid! Hahahahahahaha!

Eddy calls on the walky talky.

Eddy: I heard screaming. You guys found anything?

Edd: Well...

Edd looks at Ed rolling on the floor laughing.

Edd: No. Nothing yet.

Eddy: Oh, you may want to check it out then. I heard a girl screaming on your floor.

Edd: ... Yeah, I'll look into that.

* * *

Eddys floor. Eddy stands in the middle of the hall with nothing to do.

Eddy: I wonder how powerful these vacuums are anyways? Could suck up a ghost but no dust. What's with that?

Eddy then looks around, making sure there is no one else in the hallway with him.

Eddy: Suppose it couldn't hurt.

Eddy turned the vacuum on to gentle and moved it closer to the floor.

* * *

Ed & Edd now wonder the hallway together.

Ed: You're so easy to scare. It's like that echo Eddy did saying he wanted to poke your brain.

Edd: Shut your mouth Ed! Do you hear that?

The both of them go silent and hear some kind of moaning or yelling coming from the floor bellow them. It then hit them.

Ed & Edd: Eddy!

The two of them then rush down stairs and search for their friend. They find him five minutes later, on the floor with some goo all over the place.

Edd: Eddy. You got slimed.

Ed: That ghost sure was packing.

Ed began to poke some of the goo sliding off the walls.

Eddy: Um... Yeah, the ghost.

Ed: What is this goo anyways. It doesn't smell like Ectoplasm.

Ed tastes some.

Ed: It taste spicy. Like dinner last night.

Eddy: Can we just forget this whole thing ever happened.

Everyone then hears commotion coming for the kitchen down the hall.

* * *

The eds burst in to see pots, pans, plates and silver wear flying around while Brief ran trying to avoid being hit by any flying dishes.

Brief: Oh thank goodness you guys are here. Do something.

Eddy: Oh f*** me there really is a ghost.

Edd: What do we do Eddy?

Eddy: Your mom. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Burned!

Edd just walks out of the room.

Eddy: Oh come on you set me up.

Breif: Ahahahah!

Eddy bonks Brief over the head.

Eddy: You happy? We down to your precious cast of three now.

Ed: In the name of Deathstroke fans everywhere! Ahahahah!

Ed begins to zap the ectobeam all over the room trying to hit the invisible phantom.

Eddy: Oh no you don't. This time I'm being the cool guy and save the day.

Eddy begins to shoot too. Of course they cross the beams causing an explosion to graphic to describe, so we'll just show you this icon of a mushroom cloud. The dust settles to reveal Ed & Eddy scorched and in their underwear. Brief rises out from behind a turned over table completly unscaved.

Brief: Did... Did you guys win?

Eddy: I think so.

The ghost gives Eddy a wedgie.

Eddy: Hello!

Ed laughs before the ghost slams Eddy into him. Ed and Eddy are now up against the wall as the ghost reveals his true form.

Ed: It can't be.

Eddy: But it is.

Ed & Eddy: Ghost.

Eddy: I thought Panty killed you.

Breif: *Sigh* Panty. *Sigh*

Ghost: My fan base is too large for me to be snuffed out by a Lollipop Chainsaw knockoff.

Eddy: I thought PSG was first.

Ed: They had a manga but I don't know when Suda started making LC.

Eddy: Which came first? This is a legitament question.

Ghost: Look guys. We all know that niether would've exsisted without PPG so people need to put that back on basic cable and stop trying to force this new stuff down our throats because I'm about to kill ya all!

Eddy: But what Ghost didn't realize..

What the hell?

Eddy: Was his greatest fear, the predator of ghosts...

Ghost: No!

Eddy: Yes!

They're making the story now people.

Eddy: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome from his own game franchise, the great and powerful Pacman!

The yellow orb flew into the room drooling at the mouth as he set his gaze on Ghost.

Ghost: No! No! Nooooooooooooo!

Pacman: Whamp Whamp Whamp...

The darkness then engulfed Ghost as the top and bottom jaws closed down around him.

Ed: Thanks Pacman.

Pacman: Everyone gets one.

Eddy: Well. That's it people. This chapter is over. Read the review now.

* * *

Movie Rating: Come on, it's Ghost Busters. Who doesn't like it? Come to think of it when is part three supposed to be made? To Wikipedia.


	5. Ironman 3

Edd as Tony/Ironman. Eddy as The Mandarin. Ed as Rhodes/Iron Patriot/Warmachine. Blossom as Pepper.

* * *

Panty & Stocking look for breakfast in the kitchen.

Panty: Hey! Who are all of the Chunky Puffs?

The wall behind them then explodes sending them both ducking for cover. An armored Edd walks into the kitchen with Black Sabbath's Ironman playing.

Stocking: Da Hell!?

Edd then activates his shoulder canon and shoots everything in the kitchen.

Panty: Hey! We were going to eat that!

Edd then sees three birds in a nest outside cherping like b****es. He locks on target and fires three rockets that nuke the nest and wipes out half the mansion... 'S kitchen. It's a really big mansion. Panty & Stocking finally come out charred but alive.

Panty: Da F*** man!

Edd: S'up?

Stocking: Double D? You built an entire suit of armor with a fully intergraded weapon system out of supplies you found in the trash to battle the forces of evil?

Edd: Pretty much. You should've seen what I made for Big Picture Show. That was the invention that really f***ed s*** up. Hahahaha! Well I'm off for a flight across the country. Suck it!

Edd then flys off with the smoke from his rockets covering Panty & Stocking as he flew off while flipping them off.

Panty: I can't *ack* breath!

Stocking: You'll pay for this Ed boy. *Ack* It may *ack* not be in this fic *ack* or Frienimies but *ack* we'll get you!

* * *

Edd is flying over the middle of nowhere.

Edd: Zzzzzz...

Oh, I guess he fell asleep along the way.

Suit: Power critical.

Edd: What?

Edd then falls out of the sky and hits the ground.

Edd: Ow. How long have I been flying?

Edd then makes a call on his phone.

Ed: S'up?

Edd: Ed?

Ed: Double D.

Edd: I need you to pick me up.

Ed: With this new suit you gave me nothing is out of my way.

Edd: Great. I'm somewhere in Nevada.

Ed: Oh what? Yo- bre- up!

Edd: Dont you dare screen me I-

Ed hangs up.

Edd: SOB hung up on me. Can you believe that reader? Lets see the hate mail for Ed people. Well guess I can go to Eddy. He should be around here somewhere in Vegas.

* * *

Edd arrives in a hotel room filled with empty energy drink cans everywhere.

Edd: The hell? Did a turf war between Monster and Red Bull break out in here?

Eddy: Ow!

Edd looks down to see he stepped on Eddys crotch.

Edd: Oh, there you are. I need a lift home.

Eddy: I think I'm officially a woman.

Edd: Did you here me? Where's the helicopter?

Eddy: Your mothers house.

Edd: Oh, don't be such a buttlord.

Eddy: Oh wait. I... I...

Eddy belches fire right into Edd's faceplate.

Edd: Aaaaaahhhhhhh! It stinks!

Eddy: Whoa. Who would've thought? Am I right buddy?

Edd: You breath fire?

Eddy: Damn right. What you got?

Edd: Oh I don't know just a wrist watch sized Tank Missile!

Edd shoots the dart sized missile into Eddy's chest.

Eddy: Ow. What was that supposed to-

The entire room explodes sending Eddy flying out the window. He lands on the most expensive car below.

Eddy: Ow. Cool I can regrow body parts. Are Deadpool and Lobo my uncles?

Edd gets out of the elevator.

Edd: Thats what I got.

Eddy: Amateur at best. Hit me with your best shot!

Edd: Fine. Take it buttlord.

Edd uses that laser thing from part two that whipped out all of those Hammer bots. Eddy looses his arms which grow back.

Eddy: Ha! Your attacks are to me what bullets are to 50 Cent. Worthless.

Edd: I'll show you worthless. Repulser ray!

Edd hits Eddy with everything he's got. While there is a trail of debris Eddy still manages to get back up but a little dazed and confused.

Eddy: Wow. Ladies and Gentlemen, I think there's a sissy in Vegas tonight.

Edd: Thats it. You asked for it.

Edd uses his wrist computer. In space a satellite takes aim and targets Eddy.

Eddy: What ya doin'?

A beam of awesomeness then rains down on Eddy destroying all of Vegas and half of California (Boo). Emerging form the dust is nothing but chaos and a crazy amount of dead bodies. Like Seriously guys, you should've seen it. Just a crazy amount of death and destruction. You wouldn't believe it.

Edd: Did I win?

Edd finds the keys to the helicopter.

Edd: Oh sweet.

* * *

And so Edd headed home. Of course as soon as he sets foot inside his home however the red head that always has something to complain about instantly begins to b**** and moan to the power guy.

Blossom: Where have you been all day? Saving the world is bad for your health you know? And (Blah blah blah)

Edd: I just saved the world from a super villain like three time on my own and once with a team. Can I not get a moment of piece?

Like am I the only one who failed to see the point in Pepper? Really? I feel like I'm taking crazy pills here.

* * *

Movie Rating: I give the film five and a half Avengers out of six. One reason being kinda drags on for a little but still fun to watch. Another reason, how was one Avenger supposed to follow up the Avengers movie?


	6. Paranormal Activity

Eddy as boy character. Panty as girl character. Edd and Ed as the Paranormal experts. Special guest as the ghost.

* * *

Eddy and Panty stand outside the new house they just bought.

Eddy: So...

Panty: So...

It looked a lot like that house from that movie The Grudge.

Eddy: It looks like the house you'll find black haired Japanese smurfs crawling around on the ceiling in.

Panty: Then why'd you buy the d*** house?

Eddy: It's a time share!

* * *

The happy couple are in their new dream home unpacking. Eddy unpacks the downstairs and Panty the upstairs. Panty then comes out with a soaking pair of underware in hand.

Panty: Da hell is this Eddy?

Eddy: What? I didn't do that.

Panty: There's c** all over my panties!

Eddy: I didn't c** on them!

Panty: Admit you did!

Eddy: You want me to admit it? Alright, where do I start? I came over there and I came over there and even a little right here before you came out!

Eddy points to several spots in the house as he goes on his rant. Panty pulls out her gun and points it at Eddy.

Panty: Stop coming inside my new dream house!

Eddy: It's not just your house, I c** everywhere we go but I never need any of your pathetic panties to get the job done! Not then and for sure not now!

Panty: Next time I see your d*** I am shooting it off!

Eddy: You don't have enough bullets in your magic gun b****!

Panty: Ah!

Eddy: Ah!

Panty: Ahhhhh!

Eddy: Ahhhhh!

Panty storms off.

* * *

Later that night the two go at it hotter and more passionate then they've ever done for along, long time. Once they're done they get back to the issue at hand.

Panty: *pant* *pant* But seriously dude, stop c*ming all over my panties.

Eddy: Im telling you it wasn't me.

Panty: Then who was it? A ghost?

Eddy: Uh... Yeah. Yeah! It was a ghost. We moved into a house that is currently under the possession of the damned!

Panty: So what? Should we call some ghost experts?

Eddy closes his eyes.

Eddy: We'll do it in the morning.

Panty: Thats it?

Eddy: Zzz...

Panty: Oh come on! No one falls asleep that fast!

Eddy: Zzz...

Panty: I hate my life.

* * *

The next morning Eddy and Panty called the ghost experts. Eddy opens the door.

Eddy: Bout time you guys go- oh... It's just you two.

Ed and Edd walk in.

Edd: It's no fun playing second banana to the less famous characters for me too buddy.

Eddy: You wish you had my fame. Oh and look at that, you guys just crossed off "Eds Snake Removal" and put "Eds Ghost Removal". One question, why did you guys keep those uniforms for so long?

Edd: Ed made these himself.

Ed: It took me three hours and you just threw yours away the day after our Bee removal scam.

Eddy: Hey, Ed, this all I hear "Blah blah blah!"

Panty: Thats my rating for your performance in bed.

Eddy: Id be much better if I didn't waste all the real man energy on your mother and sister first.

Panty: F*** you!

Edd: Stop it you two! Can't you see you're tearing this family apart?

Eddy: More of a friends with benefits thing we got going on here.

Panty: The Kunis/Temberlake one. You know? The one with good actors.

Edd: Oh... Then continue.

* * *

Edd and Ed set up the cameras in the house.

Panty: What are these cameras for? To catch the ghost n tape?

Edd: Um... Yeah. Let me just fix this angle.

Edd adjusts the camera to view Panty's changing room.

Edd: And you're good. We'll be back tomorrow to view the tapes.

Ed & Edd leave with Panty & Eddy still at the house.

Eddy: ... Ed stole my lava lamp I just know it.

* * *

Ed & Edd return to watch the security tapes on Eddy & Panty's plasma screen.

Ed, Edd & Eddy: Movie! Movie! Movie! Movie! Yeah!

Panty: It's just security footage you know?

Eddy: ... Shut up.

The video begins to play. The first scene shows Eddy saying goodbye to Panty as she leaves the house for the day.

Eddy: Alright. Goodbye babe.

he makes sure she's gone.

Eddy: Finally.

He makes a call on a phone.

Eddy: Yeah! The witch is gone finally... Bring the others too.

Fast forward and we see Eddy playing strip poker with the Sailor Scouts and was winning.

Eddy: Full house. You know what that means Sailor Mars?

Fast forward and we see Eddy is torturing I spy from Lemonbrooke.

Eddy: So tell me mr Lemonbrooke, do you have any lipstick? Cause I like to kiss when someone is trying to f*** me!

A gun shot then goes off. Fast forward and Eddy is passed out on the kitchen table. Everyone looks at Eddy.

Eddy: Uh... Oh look!

Back to the video we see green ghost fade into the room for a split second to sneak into Panty's room and steal some of Panty's underwear.

Eddy: Ha! In your face Panty!

Panty: D*** it. I hate it when you're right.

* * *

Edd and Ed set up night vision cameras and roam the house at night. Kinda like that c****y show about ghost hunters on SYFY.

Edd: You in place Ed?

Ed answers in the upstairs bathroom followed by a fart sound.

Ed: *Pfft* Im in place.

Edd: You too Panty?

Panty is in the bedroom watching her programs while snacking on the bed.

Panty: Huh? Oh yeah, whatever you said.

Edd: And you Eddy?... Eddy?

Eddy threw his radio in the trash and went back to playing his video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us now with fifty percent more Martian Manhunter I s*** you not!

Edd: Eddy? I know you're there Eddy. I bet you're just too busy-

Edd hears a noise.

Edd: What was that?

He hears another noise.

Edd: Eddy?

And another.

Edd: Ed? Belly button eater?

A ceiling fan then falls on Edd pining him to the ground.

Edd: Huff! Da fauq!

A specter then appears before Edd.

Edd: Him?

Him: Guilty as charged.

Edd: You're not real. You're just my imagination.

Him: Can your imagination kick you in the face?

Him then kicks Edd four times in the face.

Edd: Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Oh! I suppose not.

Him: Now if you excuese me, I have a girl to possess.

Edd: Im a boy!

Him: Bot you dips***!

Edd: What? I'm not good enough to possess?

Him: Pretty much. Bye.

Him fades away. Edd uses the radio to call the others.

Edd: Ed! The ghost is coming your way!

Ed: *Pfffffft* He's going to wanna light a match.

Edd: Um... I was thinking more of you could warn Panty.

A scream is then heard by all.

Edd: Oh come on!

* * *

All the Eds look outside the door to Panty's bedroom as they hear monstrous sounds coming from it, and not the fun ones. Ed hides behind Edd who's hiding behind Eddy. They slowly walk into the room.

Edd: Tis is awesome. We're so going to get our own movie deal for this. You know? If we live.

Panty is in the corner of the room. Eddy slowly approaches.

Edd: Wait man. Don't do it.

Eddy: Why not?

Edd: Shes like the witch from Left 4 Dead. You don't mess with her then she's fine but cast a shadow over the b**** and she's going to f*** you up.

Ed: He's got a point.

Eddy: Youre right. Plan B.

Eddy pulls out a baseball bat and takes a swing.

* * *

Hours later Panty awakens tied to the bed and no not in the fun way and not as herself. It was now Him's voice speaking in her place.

Panty: Ed boys. What are you doing now?

Ed: Check it. I couldn't find a crucifix so I tied Plank to this stick I found outside.

Edd: Good enough. Lets begin.

Panty: Thats your plan? Mimicking a scene you saw in a movie last Friday night?

Eddy: Great freaking song!

Edd: Youre all stepping on my scene!

Everyone pipes down.

Edd: Thank you! The power of your respective entity that we aren't allowed to name because of the rules in this kindergarten country of ours won't allow us to name them ourselves compiles you! I hope you heard it loud and clear cause I'm sure not reacting it.

Panty: It's not that compelling.

Edd: Screw you b****! It's the compellingest.

Panty: Your mother f**** c**** in hell!

Everyone pauses for a moment. Edd begins to cry.

Edd: Whaaaaa! Him, how can you say such a thing?

Eddy: Aww... There there you little p***y. Everyone knows your mom doesn't really do that.

The Eds form a group hug to comfort their friend.

Eddy: You see what you did Him? You made Double D cry.

Ed: Apologize for hurting his feelings.

Panty: Fine, I'm sorry Double D.

Edd: Thats not how you apologize. Get in here buddy.

Panty: Fine.

Him joins the group hug. The Eds then look at each other. A fight breaks out.

Ed: Get her feet!

Eddy: I got the head!

Edd: Second floor D*** it!

The Eds then toss Panty out of the window.

Edd: D*** it! We're on the tenth floor!

* * *

The Eds visit Panty, who's back to normal, in the hospital.

Eddy: Again, sorry for throwing you out the tenth story window.

Panty: I landed on my neck. The Dcoctor said if it didn't kill Him then I would've died.

Eddy: Oh boo who. Poor Panty. Guess what, next time don't get possessed! Lets go guys.

The Eds leave.

Edd: Did feel like it became more of Exorcist parody then a Paranormal one?

Ed: Im glad you said it because I also was thinking that?

Eddy: Eh, they all become the same thing eventually.

* * *

Movie rating: It's alright. All the other movies that came after the first are basically the same thing. Including Insidioius, The Conjuring, and that one about aliens they made. One thing I have noticed is they love that drag people down a hallway scene.


	7. Deadman Wonderland Episode 2

Characters: Kevin as the big bad dude guy in that episode. Edd as Ganta. Stocking as Shiro. Buttercup as Makina. Eddy as Yo.

* * *

Edd is in the medical room getting the bandage for his cheek.

Nurse Lady Person: And that should do it. I take it you've had your candy yet?

Edd: Candy?

NLP: Yes. Every prisoner is given a piece of candy upon their arrival. It should've been in you duffle bag.

Edd: I didn't get no d*** candy.

Eddy: That was probably me chief. Sorry about that.

Eddy lies in the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his torso.

Edd: Not you. Can't I just do one chapter without having to occasionally deal with your antics?

Eddy: Nope.

Edd: Fair enough. What's your damage for today?

Eddy: Seriously? You don't remember?

Edd: Remember what?

Eddy: You were there yesterday when it happened.

Edd: I was?

Flashback sequence. Ooooooh, wavy screen change.

* * *

Eddy is talking to Buttercup as she tells the newbies what's what in her prison.

Eddy: ... And thats how come they transferred me to here from Arkham.

Buttercup: Everything you just said filled me with great rage. Like when Shaman sees a commercial for Adventure Time.

Eddy: Yeah? What are you going to do about it? Your just a girl.

Buttercup: ...

Buttercup then uses her laser vision on Eddy. Eddy falls to the ground in pain.

Eddy:... Ahahahahahahaha!

Edd: Haha. It's funny cause he's in pain now.

Eddy: Ahahahahahahaha!

Buttercup places her boot on Eddys face.

Buttercup: Let that be a lesson to all of you.

Edd: What is the lesson?

Eddy: The lesson is that Buttercup is a dominatrix and actually makes it work.

Edd: Thats nice.

Eddy: Yeah.

Buttercup: *sigh of relief* Satisfaction.

* * *

Back to the hospital room.

Edd: Oh yeah. So your here because of that?

Eddy: No.

Edd: Well then why are you here?

Eddy: I forgot the safety word and she didn't stop in time.

Edd: Oh. Oh! Oh...

Edd backs away a little.

Stocking then climbs out of the air vents startling both of the Eds.

Eddy: Ahahahah! Marshmallows!

Edd: What?

Eddy: Oh. Hey your not Buttercup.

Stocking: I heard there was free candy. Where is it?

Eddy: It ain't free no more. You guys gotta buy it now.

Edd: Prison has a currency?

Eddy: Oh yeah. It's a disgusting, back stabbing, cold hearted way of living. Kinda like New York but if you don't get your candy in three days then you die.

Stocking: I have that problem outside of prison.

Edd: How does one earn the credits needed to purchase these Turkish delights?

Eddy: What?

Edd: How does a guy buy some candy?

Eddy: You have to compete in these games of theirs. Today's game is the dog race.

Edd: Alright thanks.

Eddy: Yup.

The nurse enters back into the room wearing a rubber glove covered in lubricant

NLP: Alright you two clear out. It's time for me to help Eddy.

Edd & Stocking have a horrified look on their faces.

Edd: Uh... Yeah. Do your thang.

The both of them run away.

Eddy: Just be gentle please.

NLP: Oh don't worry Eddy... I never am.

Eddy: Wait what?

* * *

Edd walks to the changing room to get ready for the dog race.

Edd: "Oh I'm just fool! Survivor of a slaughter at my school! Dododododododo!"

Buttercup: Double D!

Edd turns to talk to Buttercup.

Edd: Not you again.

Buttercup: Where ya going?

Edd: Your mothers house! No, not really. I'm going to race today.

Buttercup: Great! You read page eleven in your book then?

Edd: My book?

Flash back time!

* * *

Edd tosses the book into a fire.

Edd: Ha! I won't conform to your society prison world! I'm a rebel!

* * *

Back to Edd & Buttercup.

Edd: Yeah? Yeah. Yeah! Of course. I know every page by heart now.

Buttercup: Thats good. Good luck in the race.

Edd: Yeah. Thanks. I'll just wing it.

* * *

Now in the locker room, Edd gets ready for the dog race. Eddy hobbles into the room as well.

Edd: Eddy! You look... Really pale. What exactly happened in there?

Eddy flashes back.

* * *

Outside the medical room door one can hear the screams of Eddy.

Eddy: Ahahahaha! You know what you're doing and you enjoy it! Ahahahaha!

* * *

Back to the locker room.

Eddy: Nothing. Nothing happened.

Now enters Kevin.

Kevin: I finally make an appearance in your guys' stupid stories!

Eddy: Are you s****ing me!? Get Da f*** out of here!

Kevin: Never! I will take control of this story line and rule this fanfic for the rest of eternity!

Eddy: Double D, your boyfriend is trying to take over our Fanfiction!

Edd: He's not my boy! We bearly even ever talked to each other in the original series!

Kevin: Besides, if I was into guys I could do better.

Edd: Yeah right. You'd wish you could get my perfect, womanly figure all to yourself!

Eddy: Sounds like what Blossom tells you every night Sockhead.

Stocking: Ive found a cookie!

Buttercup: Everyone to the track!

* * *

Everyone is at the starting line. Edd and Stocking talk.

Edd: So Stocking. Are you like the voice of every girl in an English dub anime now or what?

Stocking: Pretty much. Myself in my own anime, Mystletiann from Dream Eater Merry, San from Save Me Lollipop, Shiro in this anime. I do them all.

Edd: Your voice actress must be living large.

Stocking: Sure is and she just does the one voice. Go figure.

Edd: Well look at Bubbles voice actress. She's done everyone.

Stocking: No that's Panty.

Edd: Oh! Burn!

Buttercup: Race already!

Everyone runs. The two of them arrive at the pendulums and stop at the entrance.

Edd: We could go around it.

Stocking: I don't think that'll work. Look.

The duo see guys who've jumped off the track get gunned down by guys in bird costumes.

Edd: Hmm, I do t wanna die by pendulums or furies with machine guns.

The two are interrupted by a random guy.

Guy: I can stop the pendulums with my face.

Edd: What?

Guy: I can stop them with my face.

Edd: I advise you not to do that.

Guy: Watch and learn!

The guy runs into the pendulums getting cut into a billion little pieces but his blood at leasts gunks up the gears and stops them. Edd and Stocking just look at the carnage.

Stocking: You know I don't wanna be "this person" but his face did stop the pendulums.

Edd: ... Are you seriously defending that? Is that where we are now?

The two of them head on to the bungee jump.

Stocking: You sure this rope is long enough?

Edd: Of course I'm sure. Now go!

Edd pushes her off.

Stocking: You sonuvab****!

Edd hears a thud.

Edd: Eh, that sounds painful. I'm just going to take the elevator.

They reach the begging of the bouncing ball pit.

Edd: Must be some kinda poisonous gas down there.

Stocking stands next to him covered in bruises.

Stocking: Check for your self!

Stocking kicks him into the pit.

Edd: Ahahahah! It's like Eds bathroom! Oh this is horrible! I can see the stench in here!

Both of them now bounce across the pit.

Edd: Hey Stocking! How many times have you bounced on giant balls!?

Stocking: More then you'd imagine but not as many as you hoped.

Edd: You're stealing my lines!

Stocking: Shut up and win the race!

Edd: Im trying but... There's too many scientist!

Dexter then bounces by.

Edd: See!

Kevin and them make it the the final arena.

Announcer: The last person to hold this ball wins the tournament!

Edd: Fun!

The floor squares then begin to fall.

Edd: Oh! It's like a Mario Party but more violent!

Stocking: I think that Mario Party is the violent Mario Party.

Edd gets the ball.

Edd: I got the ball!

Stocking: You would only have one.

Edd: F*** you emo!

Kevin: Gimme that ball!

Kevin tackles Edd. They fight for the ball as the floor falls around them.

Kevin: After this chapter, my fan base will demand I take over as the main character in all of your stories.

Edd gets pissed.

Edd: Never.

Edd lifts Kevin over his head and throws him into the spikes below.

Edd: Hey Kevin! Does that hurt? Cause it looks like it hurts?

Edd turns back to Stocking.

Edd: That was such a Mortal Kombat move I did. I'm so Scorpion right now. Hey Stocking! Where's the ball?

Stocking: Kevin had it.

The two look down to see a deflated ball above an impaled Kevin.

Edd: Well... Guess we better watch the third episode because now I need to know if the boy is proven innocent.

Stocking: You just wanna bang the gimp girl.

Edd: So then you wanna?

Stocking: No.

Edd: I got candy.

Stocking: You really think that'll work?

Edd: Is it?

Stocking: ... Fine, lets go. But no eye contact.

Edd: Woo! Double D gets the Double D's!

* * *

Movie rating: Based on the two episodes I've watched I give it five hard candies out of five. See for yourself haters.


End file.
